Basil
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Trio De Dangers Team Universe 9 |FamConnect = Bergamo (oldest brother) Lavenda (older brother) }} Basil '(バジル; ''Bajiru), known as "'''Kicker Basil" (蹴りのバジル, Keri no Bajiru ''lit. 'Basil of the Kicks'), is the youngest brother and a member of Trio De Dangers, a team of sibling fighters from Universe 9. Appearance Basil has red fur and wears a torn muffler, gloves and red boots. His eyes are yellow and turn purple when in his muscular state. His body is also bulkier in that state as well as his fur turning more of a pinkish color. His body structure almost resembles that of a fox. Personality Basil seems to like toying with his opponents before going into full power which counterparts Buu's personality as well except that Basil is more serious than Buu is. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Basil and the other members of Trio the Dangers are selected to participate in the Omni-Present Tournament, a small lead-up tournament that precedes the Tournament of Power. Universe 9's team is matched up against Team Universe 7, with Basil fighting Majin Buu. At the beginning of the match he assaults with Buu with a barrage of kicks and laughs while doing so. Buu seemed unaffected by his attacks even after using his special charged kicks. However as he released his power, Basil hurt Satan who was spectating the fight causing Buu to get serious and completely trample Basil before knocking him out of the ring. However, different rules meant that Basil had not yet lost as a victor is only decided when one fighter can no longer continue to fight. After Rō gives him something to eat that allows him to transform into a buff version of himself, he resumes his attack on Buu. Buu yet again resists his attack and fires a powerful ki blast at him. Basil appears to have resisted the attack at first and was shown laughing and still standing but collapses after the drugs effects wear off, ultimately losing the match. Power Basil is one of the Trio De Dangers, the strongest fighters in Universe 9. His fighting style appears to revolves exclusively on kicking, reminiscent of Savate-style. During his fight with the non-serious Good Buu he was first shown to effortlessly pummel him with a barrage of kicks, sending Buu to the ground. Using his kicks he was even able to deflect Ki blasts from Buu that were fired at him. Upon getting more serious, Basil appeared to send more ''ki to his legs to strengthen his attacking power, blasting a hole through Buu. However once Mr. Satan got injured, Buu got angry and blew steam to power up, he then proceeded to dominate his opponent and Basil ends up battered and unconscious outside the ring however Zeno wasn't happy with the fight ending like that so wanted it to continue. After powering up even further due to a drug from Rō, he transforms into a muscular version of himself allowing him to fight on par with the serious Buu in close quarters combat and even overwhelm him at points. Ultimately though this proved to be futile as Buu rose from the rubble of Basil's stage destroying attack, declared himself stronger and hit Basil with a point blank full power Majin Kamehameha. Basil was able to remain standing after the attack and prepared to continue fighting, however his drug wore off and he collapsed. Techniques *'Flight '– The ability to fly with the use of ki. *''Ki'' Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Undetectable ''Ki' – It is noted by Goku that Basil's ''ki is impossible to detect. *'Shining Blaster '– It is an Energy Sphere Barrage attack used by Basil. *'Wolfgang Pressure '– It is a barrage of kicks that shoot pink aura ki blasts that appears in Dragon Ball Super. Forms Drug-induced power up By taking some sort of performance enhancing drug in the form of a dried up fruit that Basil refers to as "the thing", Basil can take on a powered-up state. In this state, his body increases in muscle mass and build, as well as in size. While in this state, Basil exhibits very feral behavior. His aura's hue also changes to a red and black scheme. While in this state, Basil is much stronger and faster (despite his muscle mass and size), capable of almost completely destroying the entire arena with his Wolfgang Pressure attack during his fight with Buu. Battles *Basil vs. Majin Buu Voice actors *Japanese: Tsuyoshi Koyama *English: TBA Trivia *Basil's name comes from "basil", a type of culinary herb of the Lamiaceae family. *Basil is the second character to perform energy blasts from his feet; the first being Goku with his Feet Kamehameha. Gallery pl:Kopiący Basil Category:Universe 9 Characters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:DBS Characters